Foggy Dreams
by dragonlover721
Summary: Escaping from the School, Mist finds herself alone without her brothers, can she survive long enough to find them and what of the dreams she’s been having. Eventual pairings MxF,IxOC,NxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Escaping from the School Mist finds herself alone without her brothers, can she survive long enough to find them and what of the dreams she's been having.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Max Ride but sadly I don't, James Patterson does.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Running as fast as I could, I put as much distance between myself and the School. I could now hear the alarms wailing as the white coats must have noticed either my or Cloud's absence. I knew they would dispatch Erasers after us but for whom would they go. Cloud was important to them because of his ability to control time and space. Hopefully they didn't know about his other abilities. I was important too, but my abilities tended to work only when I was feeling certain emotions. I didn't really care which way I was heading as long as it was away from the hell called the School. Currently I was heading north.

I felt Cloud's mind brush my own. The Erasers were following him. There was a lake further north from my current position with hidden caves were I could hide until he managed to ditch his followers. I didn't know how he knew this but I trusted him with my life. I sent him a gratifying thought and encouragement he was going to be free and so was I. That was the thought that kept me going, even after I couldn't feel Cloud's mind. I had found the lake and I ran toward the cliffs at the far east. I skidded to a stop at the base, there was no way to climb up, and the white coats would have a hard time taking me by surprise once I was up there. I backed away to give myself some running space. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I ran forward, unfurling my gray-white wings I jumped and brought them downward to gain altitude. I fell into a steady rhythm of up, down, up, down. I looked around trying to find one of the caves Cloud 'told' me about.

I strained my wings so I could go higher and there a little more up was a cave. With intense relief I landed on the ledge outside. I had never used my wings before so my first flight had taxed a lot of my strength. I was tired so I went inside the cave and slid down to the floor grateful for the cool stone behind my back I made sure to keep on facing the entrance of the cave. I tried not to fall asleep. But I was so tired that after a few moments I dozed off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Mist answer me!" the white coat shouted. Brandishing sheets of paper at the young girl standing between two Erasers who made sure she didn't do anything funny. Two boys watched silently while the white coat tried to get the information he wanted from their young friend. They couldn't do anything to help Mist without suffering the consequences. Sky the younger of the two boys whispered, "Leave her alone I was the one who did them."_

_The white coat whirled around facing the blond boy. Mist's head came up her gray eyes wide with surprise met Sky's amber ones. She bit her lower lip and tried to convey with her eyes that he should shut up and not take responsibility for her writings and drawings. Sky just ignored her and returned his eyes at the white coat's looming figure._

"_What did you say?" The white coats voice was cold._

"_I said that I did them" he repeated loudly._

"_Sky…" Mist started and one of the Erasers hit her. Mist winced but remained quiet, the hit had drawn blood. The white coat seemed to consider something because he was silent for a moment. He motioned at the Erasers._

"_Put her back in and then take him down to level 1."_

_The Erasers roughly shoved Mist back into her cell and got Sky out of his. Sky struggled to no avail and was taken away. Mist started crying and repeating to the other boy "Cloud, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well there's the prologue. So if you want to please review but if you don't want to then don't. You like it tell me, you hate it tell me, constructive criticism is welcome with me.**


	2. Authors Note

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update because I'm too busy. Stupid work and school.**

**Oh well I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hopefully I'll do it sometime between September and December.**

**So please don't kill me I have enough problems with my friends threatening me but don't you guys worry they won't kill me until the story is finish.**

**More will make sense in the future chapters, I think. Again sorry.**


End file.
